


The Emperor’s Cow

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Castration, Dehumanization, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Breasts, M/M, Milking, Nipple Piercings, Other, Surgery, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marko tries to save his wife from the Emperor’s milking factory and fails. Now his fate looks miserable.Just a one shot from an AU universe of mine where women are turned into milking cows and their husbands... Well, you’ll find out.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 194





	The Emperor’s Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully. I plan to write more about this universe, so post this small chunk to encourage myself.

\- So, doctor, what do you think we should do with him? Of course, he can’t leave the factory.

\- I’d like to run some tests. Either we’ll have him being stimulated and milked for sperm that we can use for medicine manufacturing, or he’ll be castrated, put on hormone therapy and turned into an artificial uterus. Maybe we can also try my experimental meds on him and learn if this species males could give proper milk.

Marko tried to scream, but his vocal cords were still frozen. The Director stroked his hair:

\- Don’t worry, young man. You will stay here forever. This body of your going to finally be useful to the Empire.

***

He was laying on the cold metal table, his hands schackled, his legs put into stirrups, making it easier to access his anus and genitalia. 

Marko wasn’t even afraid; the only thing he could think about was Anne with her once small and tender breasts being swollen and almost red, big pumps milking her like a cow, while a vibrating hose is filling her womb with god knows what poisoned liquid. He couldn’t forget how he looked her in the eyes and found out that they were looking dull and satisfied, and she looked almost happy when the hose started to vibrate. In less than a minute her belly looked swollen, but she didn’t even make a sound, only breathing harder and harder.

\- She was really stubborn the first two weeks. Almost all the newbies are stubborn, but your woman made it so hard for us, I couldn’t remember any other cow being like that. Yeah, that’s what we call them here, cows. 

So before we could turn her into a perfect cow, it was necessary to break her, physically and mentally. You probably didn’t have time to check it, you were so busy trying to save her, but you’d be surprised to see how obedient she is now. 

I’m happy to see her moving on the hose by herself, she knows that as a good Emperor’s cow she should try her best to give as much milk as she could. And for that she should be overstimulated every day.

If you could only see how beautiful her cunt looks after a day shift. It’s so wet, red and puffy, she screams so beautiful when I let my boys play with her. You know, they should have some kind of reward for working in the shed. And they can’t fuck her, of course, it’s forbidden. But I let them put things in her, so that she stays in shape and we don’t spend time on stretching her cunt every morning. 

You know, once they even tried to sit her down on the baseball bait. And she was so scared, crying and panting, while Cameron was slowly putting it deeper and deeper. She spent a night lying on her back, legs spread, and when we took the bait out of her the next morning, I could tell her, she almost came. Her stretched cunt was leaking wet, and she tried to squeeze it, but of course after such a thing it was impossible. And now I could put my fist inside of her, and she won’t even notice. We use an extra large hose with her, so it won’t fall out. 

And don’t let me start with her gorgeous breasts, it was an honor to me to make them grow as big as they are. If you hadn’t noticed, there are many little needles that pierces her nipples, so the milk will come out faster. I can tell that she loved being milked so much, we sometimes let her make two shift in a row. It makes me happy to see her satisfied smile. She’s not your wife anymore, Marko. She’s an Emperor’s cow, and you should be proud of her. 

And I should stop talking and prepare you for the transformation. Don’t worry, we won’t try to milk you for sperm. I already have the test results, you’re sterile, so it’s no use for us. But it makes you a perfect object for my artificial uterus project. I’d love to tell you more, but unfortunately I should put you to sleep, so you won’t feel anything while me and my colleagues are working with your body. Let’s just say that even if you were to see your wife again, you would never had a chance to feel that not so tight cunt of her around your dick anymore. It’s useless for us, so we will get rid of it and, of course, of your testicles too. You will have a nice tight hole down there, the one that is perfect for Emperor’s soldiers to fill with their eggs that you’ll carry and give birth to.


End file.
